


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Battle XI, Slash, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Tyler like Sunday mornings in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP. It was written for Porn Battle XI on LJ. The hand-job is more explicit than the blow-job, fyi.

Wrapped only in a towel, by the time Tyler got back to his dorm room from the showers, he was cold. The school turned up the heat in the dorms, but it was always too cold in the hallways.

He walked into his room and his gaze immediately sought out his roommate and boyfriend, still asleep and comfortably entangled in blankets and sheets.

Tyler dropped the towel and slid in next to Reid's sleep-warm body. They had been too tired after last night's party to fool around, but Reid still decided to sleep in the nude, a fact for which Tyler was now very grateful.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Reid's neck before continuing across his shoulders. Reaching around, Tyler ran his hand over Reid's lean, muscled chest and abs, feeling the muscles contract as he stroked. He slowly kissed down Reid's spine, loving the feel and taste of his warm skin. Reid gave a low moan, signaling that Tyler's efforts were noticed.

"Hey, babe," Reid croaked in a sleep-heavy voice. Tyler's response was to gently grasp Reid's cock and begin slowly pumping and squeezing. He paused his mouth's meandering path across the pale canvas before him and sucked a bruise above Reid's hip.

"Mmm, this is definitely the best way to wake up," Reid moaned as Tyler's hand picked up the pace. "Sunday mornings are always the best." Whatever he would have said next was lost on a choking gasp as Tyler thumbed the slit, spreading the pre-come for an easier grip.

Tyler resumed his previous task, mapping Reid's skin with kisses. Tyler loved the warmth that Reid's body naturally radiated. Having your own personal furnace was definitely a plus in the cold Massachusetts winters.

Tyler felt Reid's hand move over his, lacing their fingers and increasing the pressure. "Almost there, Ty," Reid breathed out.

A couple more strokes and Reid arched his back, moaning Tyler's name as he came over their joined hands.

"Fuck, Ty," Reid panted. Once he got his breathing and racing heart under control, he turned to face his boyfriend with a content, lazy smile.

Tyler brought their still-joined hands to his mouth and licked them clean. He then leaned over, sealing his mouth over Reid's for a deep kiss, full of everything he felt for Reid.

Reid ended the kiss and pushed Tyler onto his back. He kissed a path down Tyler's neck, across his collarbones and down his chest.

He licked down Tyler's length and looked up to grin at his boyfriend. Tyler could have come from that look alone.

"Your turn, Baby Boy."

As Reid wrapped Tyler's cock in warm wetness, Tyler's last coherent thought was that Sunday mornings in bed really were the best.


End file.
